<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my hand (take my whole life too) by miisopinion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504862">take my hand (take my whole life too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miisopinion/pseuds/miisopinion'>miisopinion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Holding Hands, I love dianetti, PTSD?, Pre-Relationship, Rosa is a softie, dianetti, it’s not sad but so soft you might cry, rosa is in love with an oblivious gina, soft, we need dianetti in s8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miisopinion/pseuds/miisopinion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina is scared to cross the streets by herself after getting hit by a bus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz &amp; Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my hand (take my whole life too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina was hit by a bus. It had disabled her from doing a lot of things by herself. She couldn’t make herself a cup of coffee, but that’s okay since she’s too pretty to make it herself anyway. </p><p>One thing she didn’t tell anyone about, she’s still scared of crossing the street. She’d stall whenever she’s the only one there to cross it. So, she has to wait for some stranger to cross it with them at the same time. </p><p>“What are you doing?” A familiar voice called behind her. </p><p>“Crossing the street?” Gina looked at Rosa with a confused expression.</p><p>“You had the chance to cross it, three times.” </p><p>“How long have you been there and why were you counting?” </p><p>“I was speaking on the phone, I had to stop and you just happened to be there.” Rosa replied looking at the now green walk sign.</p><p>“You use your phone?” Gina was genuinely confused. Rosa does normal human stuff?</p><p>“That’s not the point. The point is that you’ve been avoiding crossing the street and looking around, almost like you’re waiting for other people to cross it so you don’t cross it alone.” Rosa was staring at her eyes.</p><p>“You got all that because I missed three crossing signs?” Rosa didn’t say anything still waiting for the real answer. “Okay, fine, yes. I’m still scared of crossing the street by myself and I was waiting for others to cross it. Go be a proud cop somewhere else.” </p><p>“I can cross it with you now.” Gina shook her head.</p><p>“What’s the point? I’ll stand here and wait for others because I can’t stop feeling like a bus is gonna hit me out of nowhere.”</p><p>“Dude, It’s not a big deal. I’ll cross it with you everyday until you’re ready to cross it by yourself” Gina tried avoiding her eyes.</p><p>“It’s stupid. When it happened it was my fault and I know it won’t happen now because I have the right to walk, but I can’t help but panic whenever I’m walking in front of cars and stuff.” Gina was shifting in her place. Rosa never thought she’d see her so vulnerable. </p><p>“It’s alright. It’s totally normal to feel this way. And I’m gonna cross every street with you everyday, I’ll come to your place every morning and walk with you to the precinct and no one has to know about anything if that’s what you want.” </p><p>“I think I’d like that.” Gina smiled a genuine, real smile. Rosa reciprocated. </p><p>“Okay now, C’mon before it turns red again.” Rosa reached her hand out for Gina to take it. Gina raised an eyebrow but took her hand anyway. </p><p>She blushed when she walked in front of the cars holding Rosa’s hand, but she doesn’t care because she’s never felt safer, crossing the street with Rosa’s hand on hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw an edit on ig about dianetti holding hands to cross the street, it wasn’t the same idea as this fic but it inspired me to write this. I couldn’t find the acc if anyone has any idea about who it could’ve been tell me so i can tag them! thanks for reading &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>